Doppelganger
by Helena2
Summary: Something is not quite right at the Agency. Note: This is in script format


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
INVISIBLE MAN  
  
  
  
  
"DOPPELGANGER"  
  
by  
  
Brenda K. Allen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2631 West Harter  
Visalia, CA 93277  
(559) 636-8183  
(559) 739-1204  
ballen1@mediaone.net  
  
  
  
  
  
TEASER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INTERCUT DARIEN'S APARTMENT/WOMAN'S HOUSE  
  
INT. DARIEN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
DARIEN bounces around his apartment.  
  
INT. WOMAN'S HOUSE -NIGHT  
  
A WOMAN is getting dressed for an evening out, but her face  
is never revealed.  
  
DARIEN  
  
Wanders to the fridge and stares in without removing anything.  
  
A WOMAN  
  
Reaches into a closet and pulls out a large box. She  
carries the box to a bed and opens it. Inside is a leather  
bustier.  
  
DARIEN  
  
Sits on the couch attempting to read.  
  
A WOMAN  
  
Zips up a leather mini skirt  
  
DARIEN  
  
Flops on the bed and stares at the ceiling.  
  
A WOMAN  
  
Dons a pair of pantyhose.  
  
DARIEN  
  
Flips through channels on the television.  
  
A WOMAN  
  
2.  
  
  
Zips up a pair of thigh-high boots.  
  
DARIEN  
  
Plays basketball with a deck of cards and a trashcan.  
  
A WOMAN  
  
Applies lipstick.  
  
DARIEN  
  
Picks up the phone and dials a number from memory.  
  
DARIEN  
Crap...... Hey Hobbes, it's Darien.  
Just wondered if you were up for a  
beer. I'll be at Dave's if you get  
the message and are interested.  
  
Darien hangs up, grabs his jacket off the back of the bar  
stool and heads toward the door.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. KARAOKE BAR - NIGHT  
  
Just your average corner bar on karaoke night. Medium crowd.  
Loud. Boisterous. Long bar on one side of the room, small  
stage with karaoke set-up on the other. A small dance area  
in front of the stage.  
  
Darien has both hands on the bar, trying to catch the  
attention of the bartender.  
  
Off-camera, a woman's voice can be heard singing karaoke.  
The song is sexually suggestive, along the lines of "I Touch  
Myself" by The DeVinyls.  
  
The bartender walks over and leans in to take Darien's order.  
  
DARIEN  
Hey. Sam Adams.  
  
Darien turns to survey the room.  
  
Bartender gets a bottle of beer, opens it and sets it on the  
counter. Taps Darien on the shoulder.  
  
Darien turns around, leans in for the bartender to tell him  
the price. Darien hands him a couple of bills.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
Thanks. Keep the change.  
  
3.  
  
  
The bartender takes the money and moves off towards the  
register.  
  
Darien takes a drink, then turns around and sits on a stool,  
back to the bar, scanning the room.  
  
The woman stands on a small stage, singing.  
  
She sports short, spiky hair, and wears a leather bustier,  
mini skirt, and thigh-high boots. She moves suggestively as  
she sings. She ends the song, turning to lay the microphone  
on a small table.  
  
As she stands, we see her face clearly. The KEEPER stares  
at Darien for a few moments, then approaches him.  
  
DARIEN (V.O.)  
Lately, I've undergone a number of  
experiences that I would label as  
"impossible." But as Sherlock  
Holmes was fond of saying, "...  
when you have excluded the  
impossible, whatever remains,  
however improbable, must be the  
truth."  
  
Keeper stops before Darien and runs her hand suggestively up  
Darien's leg.  
  
Darien squirms.  
  
Keeper slides into the space between Darien's legs, and  
begins casually stroking his chest.  
  
KEEPER  
Well, what's my favorite boy doing  
out so late on a school night?  
  
DARIEN  
Uh, Cl...  
  
Keeper stops him by laying a solitary finger on Darien's lips.  
  
DARIEN  
(indicating her attire)  
You want to tell me what's going on  
here?  
  
Keeper leans in to whisper in Darien's ear, all the while  
she continues to stroke his leg and run her fingers through  
the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
4.  
  
  
KEEPER  
(sexy voice)  
Shhh...no names Darien, dear.  
You're not the only one who receives  
field assignments. I'm undercover  
darling. Work with me here.  
  
Keeper gives Darien's ear a sharp nip and pulls her face  
back, remains close, but keeps her hand on his thigh.  
  
Keeper casually checks Darien's snake monitor, and continues  
the physical flirtation.  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
(still whispering)  
I want you to drop by tomorrow  
morning.  
  
DARIEN  
It's too early for a shot.  
  
KEEPER  
I know. I've been working on a new  
formula. I need to test it while  
your quicksilver levels are still  
low.  
  
Keeper leans in again to whisper.  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
Now I'm going to kiss you to keep  
my cover and then you will leave.  
  
Keeper leans in to give Darien a very long, very deep kiss,  
then abruptly pulls away.  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
Fine then! Go back to your mousy  
little wife. See if I care. I can  
have any man in this room that I  
want. Get out of my sight!  
  
Keeper turns towards a MAN seated a few stools away,  
approaches him and begins flirting.  
  
Darien sits there stunned.  
  
DARIEN (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
What I had just witnessed was  
impossible. But there it was: I  
knew it was Claire, but certainly  
not any side of Claire I had ever  
seen.  
  
CUT TO BLACK:  
  
5.  
  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
  
INT. DARIEN'S APARTMENT - DAY  
  
Darien zips up his pants, then sits down on the bed, lacing  
up a shoe. T  
  
There is a KNOCK on the door.  
  
Darien gets up, shoe in hand, walks to the door. Looks in  
the peephole, opens the door.  
  
HOBBES enters holding two cups of coffee in take out cups.  
  
HOBBES  
Morning Fawkes. You ready?  
  
Hobbes hands Darien one of the cups of coffee.  
  
DARIEN  
Thanks.....almost. Give me a sec.  
  
Darien takes a sip then sets the coffee on the counter. Sits  
on the bed, and begins putting on the other shoe.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
Hey Hobbes? Have you ever known  
Claire to be given a field  
assignment?  
  
Hobbes leans against the bar, sipping his coffee.  
  
HOBBES  
Well...no. But then, we don't know  
everything that goes on....  
  
DARIEN  
(muttering)  
Ain't that the truth.  
  
Hobbes gives Darien a look.  
  
HOBBES  
I was going to say...we don't have  
any female agents, so, where a  
female is needed, she'd be the  
logical choice. I mean, she is  
intelligent. Completely capable of  
handling herself...  
  
Darien grins as he finishes up with his shoes.  
  
6.  
  
  
HOBBES (CONT'D)  
Why?  
  
Darien stands, walks to the counter, grabs the cup of  
coffee, studies the cup a bit, takes a couple of sips.  
  
DARIEN  
Well, I ran into her last night at  
Dave's. She claimed she was on  
assignment for The Official. She  
was all sexy and hitting on me. It  
was just weird.  
  
HOBBES  
(defensive)  
She was not hitting on you. She  
was probably just sticking to her  
cover...which I'm certain you  
probably blew.  
  
DARIEN  
I don't know Hobbes. She didn't  
seem to be acting... and...  
well...she... that so was just not  
Claire.  
  
Darien grabs his jacket off the chair next to Hobbes and  
puts it on.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
I need to hit the Keep. Claire  
wants to try a new counteragent  
today.  
  
HOBBES  
Okay. We'll stop there, and when  
you're done we'll get to work.  
  
DARIEN  
I think I'll check with Eberts and  
see if he knows anything about  
Claire and field assignments.  
  
HOBBES  
That pencil neck won't know anything.  
Let me check with some of my old  
buddies. They might know if she is  
cleared for covert ops.  
  
DARIEN  
Well, if you don't find out anything  
useful, I'm still going to check  
with Eberts. Something was just  
not right about last night.  
  
7.  
  
  
Darien and Hobbes exit the apartment.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
INT. AGENCY VAN - DAY  
  
Darien is driving. Hobbes is talking on a cell phone in the  
middle of a conversation.  
  
HOBBES  
Uh huh...really? I didn't know  
that. Nope. Doesn't really  
surprise me... Yeah. Me too.  
Thanks again Mike.  
  
Hobbes closes the phone, then taps it against his chin a few  
times.  
  
Darien glances over at Hobbes.  
  
DARIEN  
So ....?  
  
HOBBES  
Well, apparently Claire worked for  
about four different agencies  
between the DOD and us.  
  
DARIEN  
Wow. Really?  
  
HOBBES  
Mike didn't know the agencies, but  
did say that she was cleared for  
field work at each one, and that  
she was frequently sent on  
assignments. but not till after she  
finished with the DOD gig. But he  
couldn't give me any details on her  
field work.  
  
Darien takes his attention from the road and looks at Hobbes.  
  
DARIEN  
Well, that sure helped a lot.  
Hobbes, I'm tellin' you .... That  
was not Claire last night. It was  
her evil twin.  
  
8.  
  
  
HOBBES  
What? You don't think she would be  
able to act? I know it would be  
hard for her to act like she was  
actually interested in you Fawkes,  
but come on, give her some credit.  
  
DARIEN  
Hobbes, you weren't there. That  
vibe was real man. If I had given  
her the go ahead, she would have  
come home with me.  
  
Hobbes gives Darien a dirty look.  
  
HOBBES  
Fawkes, we don't even know her last  
name. How can we have any idea  
what she'd be like undercover?  
  
Darien considers the point.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
INT. AGENCY HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS  
  
Darien and Hobbes walk down the corridor, stopping in front  
of the Keep's doors.  
  
HOBBES  
You go deal with the Keeper...I'll  
be in my office when you're done.  
  
Darien passes through the Keep doors.  
  
As Hobbes turns to start down the hallway, Eberts turns the  
corner.  
  
EBERTS  
Robert.  
  
HOBBES  
Eberts.  
  
They pass each other. A few seconds later, Hobbes turns.  
  
HOBBES (CONT'D)  
Hey Eberts?  
  
Eberts stops and calmly turns to face Hobbes.  
  
EBERTS  
Yes Robert?  
  
9.  
  
  
HOBBES  
Fawkes had a question for you about  
the Keeper and field work.  
  
Eberts cocks his head slightly.  
  
EBERTS  
And why would you be asking about  
this rather than Agent Fawkes?  
  
Hobbes simply stares at Eberts for a few moments, then turns  
to walk away.  
  
HOBBES  
Never mind  
(sotto voice)  
Freakin' teacher's pet....  
  
  
  
INT. KEEP - DAY  
  
Darien sits in the exam chair, usual position and offers his  
arm.  
  
Keeper checks his tattoo and places the tourniquet.  
  
DARIEN  
So what was the deal last night?  
  
Keeper walks to the fridge. Removes a vial filled with a  
clear, red liquid and begins filling a syringe.  
  
KEEPER  
I told you Darien, I was working an  
assignment for The Official.  
  
DARIEN  
Uh huh...so what was with all the  
"come ons"?  
  
Keeper returns to Darien's side.  
  
KEEPER  
'Come ons'? I was working undercover.  
Your presence was unexpected and I  
had to explain it somehow.  
  
As Keeper begins to prep for the injection, Darien yanks his  
arm away.  
  
DARIEN  
Wait a minute. What the hell is  
that stuff?  
  
10.  
  
  
Keeper pulls back and looks at Darien.  
  
KEEPER  
Really Darien. I told you I had a  
new formula I wanted to try. Relax.  
I'm not going to poison you.  
  
Darien sits up straight. Keeper checks the syringe.  
  
DARIEN  
(indicating the needle)  
That's the new counteragent?  
  
Keeper nods.  
  
DARIEN  
Why's it red, and why do I need a  
new counteragent?  
  
KEEPER  
It's red to easily distinguish it  
from the other formula. As to  
needing a new counteragent, you  
don't.... yet.  
  
Keeper steps back up to Darien's side.  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
Darien, if this works, I can  
alternate between counteragents and  
you won't have to worry about  
building up a tolerance so quickly.  
  
Keeper waits patiently for Darien to make up his mind.  
  
DARIEN  
So last night was just you on  
assignment?  
  
Darien eyes the needle hungrily.  
  
KEEPER  
Yes, Darien.  
  
Darien hesitantly offers his arm.  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
Don't worry Darien. You won't feel  
a thing.  
  
Keeper gives Darien the injection. He exhibits a moment of  
surprise, then his eyes glaze over and close.  
  
11.  
  
  
KEEPER  
Ah...there we go. Hello Darien.  
How are you feeling?  
  
DARIEN  
(Sluggish)  
I'm fine. I feel very good.  
  
KEEPER  
Excellent Darien. Now, I have some  
very important questions to ask you.  
You will answer me truthfully,  
won't you?  
  
DARIEN  
Sure Claire.  
  
KEEPER  
Darien. Do you trust me?  
  
Darien remains reclined, but opens his eyes and smiles up at  
Claire.  
  
DARIEN  
Of course I do Claire....  
(looking away)  
Well, actually...no I don't. Not  
really...I mean...I don't know who  
you are actually working for...me  
or The Official...I mean, are you  
really trying to help me...or...  
  
Keeper interrupts.  
  
KEEPER  
That's understandable Darien. But  
not important right now. I need  
you to answer some questions for me?  
  
Darien looks back at Keeper.  
  
DARIEN  
Sure...why not. Wow! This stuff  
you gave me feels great.  
  
Keeper begins running her fingers lightly up and down  
Darien's arm.  
  
KEEPER  
Yes, I know Darien. It's supposed  
to. I designed it that way. So,  
tell me Darien, what have you been  
thinking about our little encounter  
last night.  
  
12.  
  
  
Darien absently tracks the Keeper's touch.  
  
DARIEN  
Well. That wasn't you. Hobbes  
called some friends for information  
on you. You know, I'm surprised  
anyone even talks to Hobbes...I  
mean...  
  
KEEPER  
That's all well and good, Darien.  
But what did you learn. What did  
Hobbes's friend tell him.  
  
DARIEN  
We couldn't get much information.  
Just that you worked for other  
agencies. So I'm going to ask  
Eberts about your history.  
  
KEEPER  
Why Darien? Why do you think you  
need to ask Eberts about me?  
  
Darien looks back up at Keeper.  
  
DARIEN  
Well Claire. I have to tell ya,  
that just wasn't you last night. I  
mean, even if you were  
undercover....that was more than  
acting....  
  
KEEPER  
Darien, who did you tell about last  
night?  
  
DARIEN  
Only Hobbes....but you know ...that  
guy has it bad for you....so he  
just accepts that you were on  
assignment.  
  
Darien gives Keeper a mischievous grin.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
He's so cute when he talks about  
you...goes all soft and mushy...  
  
KEEPER  
You didn't talk to anyone else  
about it?  
  
DARIEN  
Nope.  
  
13.  
  
  
KEEPER  
And you and Hobbes only discussed  
what happened last night?  
  
DARIEN  
Yep.....well, Hobbes did call some  
old contact at the Department of  
Defense about whether you had done  
field assignments....but we didn't  
learn much.  
  
Keeper begins wandering around the room, opening secret  
compartments, pulling files and putting them in a briefcase.  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
Darien, you really have nothing to  
fear from me. You know that I am  
simply doing my job...right?  
  
Darien tracks Keeper as she moves, nods and smiles.  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
Darien, if I am just doing my job,  
then there really is no reason to  
speak to Eberts about last night is  
there? I mean, you wouldn't want  
me to get into trouble with The  
Official now? Would you?  
  
DARIEN  
No, but why would you get into  
trouble?  
  
KEEPER  
Well Darien, I was undercover, and  
you almost blew that assignment. I  
don't think that The Official would  
be happy with me about that. Do you?  
  
DARIEN  
Nope.  
  
KEEPER  
Okay. Then there really is no need  
to talk to Eberts right? You do  
know that Eberts would tell The  
Official about your questions?  
  
Darien appears confused.  
  
DARIEN  
Yeah.......Hey Claire? Why are you  
putting all those files in your  
briefcase?  
  
14.  
  
  
KEEPER  
Well, I have some work to do on  
them. Don't you worry about it.  
  
Keeper walks back over to Darien and begins gently touching  
his hands, his arms, his legs, temples, and shoulders, much  
like a hypnotist settling a subject further under.  
  
As Keeper speaks, Darien's eyes close and he relaxes further.  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
Darien. Can you hear me?  
  
DARIEN  
Um hmm...  
  
KEEPER  
Good. You are going to fall asleep  
in just a moment. When you wake  
up, you won't remember our encounter.  
You will think that you dozed off  
in the chair, and that you must  
have gotten the appointment time  
wrong. You won't be concerned  
about last night, because after  
all, I was simply doing my job. Do  
you understand Darien?  
  
DARIEN  
Um hmm. Yes.  
  
KEEPER  
And you won't talk to Eberts about  
any of this. And if Hobbes asks  
you about it, you will tell him  
that you decided he was right. Do  
you understand Darien?  
  
DARIEN  
Yep. Won't talk to Eberts.  
  
Darien frowns petulantly.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
Do I have to tell Hobbes he was  
right? I hate it when Hobbes is  
right.  
  
KEEPER  
Yes Darien. You must tell Hobbes  
that he was right.  
  
DARIEN  
Oh all right.  
  
15.  
  
  
KEEPER  
Go to sleep now Darien.  
  
Darien curls up on the chair, pillows his head in his hands  
and falls asleep.  
  
Keeper gently brushes back Darien's hair.  
  
KEEPER  
I really hate to do this to you....  
  
Keeper walks to her desk and picks up the phone. She dials  
a number, pauses for a moment, than begins entering a stream  
of numbers.  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
I need to arrange for a meet. I  
have significant information to  
relate.... Yes.... I will have  
documentation.... The number is  
555-6275. I will await contact at  
that time.  
  
Keeper hangs up the phone, grabs the briefcase and heads  
towards the door. She pauses for one more look at the  
sleeping Darien, before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
INT. AGENCY HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS  
  
The doors close behind Keeper, showing the sleeping Darien,  
as Keeper encounters Hobbes in the hallway.  
  
HOBBES  
Hey there Keep! I'm here to pick  
up Fawkes.  
  
KEEPER  
Well, we just finished up, but he  
is sleeping at the moment. I would  
really prefer that you not disturb  
him Robert.  
  
Hobbes looks at the closed doors.  
  
HOBBES  
Well...if you think so..  
  
KEEPER  
The new counteragent hit him harder  
than I expected. He is sleeping  
now, and I would rather he not be  
disturbed.  
  
16.  
  
  
Keeper grabs Hobbes arm and tries to direct him down the  
hallway. Hobbes looks over his shoulder at the door.  
  
HOBBES  
Well...if you think it best...  
  
Keeper keeps Hobbes firmly in tow.  
  
KEEPER  
I do think it is best. He needs  
his rest Robert.... Why don't we  
have lunch? I'm not doing anything,  
and I certainly am hungry.  
  
Hobbes gives a quick look at the closed doors then grins up  
at the Keeper.  
  
HOBBES  
Sure. I'll catch up to Fawkes later.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
INT. KEEP - DAY  
  
Darien awakes. He sits up and shakes his head, confused.  
He looks at his watch.  
  
DARIEN  
Hum....must have got the time wrong.  
  
Darien stretches a bit.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
Surprised I fell asleep.  
  
Darien hops off the chair and exits through the door.  
  
  
  
INT. AGENCY HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS  
  
The door closes behind Darien as he encounters Eberts in the  
hallway.  
  
EBERTS  
Agent Fawkes.  
  
DARIEN  
Sup Eberts..  
  
As they begin to pass each other..  
  
17.  
  
  
EBERTS  
Robert indicated that you had some  
question regarding Claire ....  
  
DARIEN  
Nah...I worked it out. Don't worry  
about it ...no biggie.  
  
EBERTS  
As you wish...  
  
They both proceed in different directions.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
INT. DARIEN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
Darien reclines on the couch, reading Cliff Notes. There is  
a knock at the door.  
  
Darien walks to the door and peers though the peep hole. He  
quickly folds the Cliff Notes and stuffs it in his back hip  
pocket. Darien opens the door.  
  
DARIEN  
Hey Hobbes....  
  
HOBBES  
Fawkes...  
  
Hobbes enters.  
  
DARIEN  
What brings you by so late?  
  
Hobbes wanders over to the couch, sits, picks up the remote,  
turns the t.v. on and begins channel surfing.  
  
Darien closes the door and follows him to the couch, but  
remains standing.  
  
HOBBES  
Just wondered if you had any  
further thoughts on Claire...  
Don't you get ESPN on this thing?  
  
Darien is puzzled for a moment.  
  
DARIEN  
No....and no... Not really.  
You're probably right. The more I  
thought about it, the more I  
realized I was just being paranoid.  
  
18.  
  
  
Hobbes mutes the t.v. and turns to Darien with some surprise.  
  
HOBBES  
You think I was right...? And you  
think you were being paranoid?  
  
DARIEN  
(nodding)  
Yep.  
  
HOBBES  
And you don't get ESPN?  
  
DARIEN  
Nope.  
  
HOBBES  
Oh well...  
  
Hobbes turns the volume back up and continues searching.  
Darien plops down on the couch next to Hobbes.  
  
CUT TO BLACK:  
  
19.  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
  
INT. OFFICIAL'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Darien and Hobbes are entering the Official's office.  
  
DARIEN  
So what's up. Why call us in so  
early? What's the emergency?  
  
Darien and Hobbes take their seats. The Official is seated  
at his desk, with Eberts in his usual position and stance.  
The Official waves for Eberts to begin.  
  
EBERTS  
The Keeper missed an appointment  
with The Official last night. She  
is not at home nor in the lab.  
There is no indication that she  
went home last night. She did not  
show up for work this morning, and  
she is not answering her cell phone.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
I am afraid that we must assume  
that she has been kidnapped.  
  
Darien looks around the room.  
  
DARIEN  
Aren't we kind of jumping the gun  
here a bit. I mean, she hasn't  
even been gone 24 hours yet.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
(to Darien)  
Claire does not miss appointments.  
She was due to meet with me at four  
last evening. She did not call to  
cancel.  
  
DARIEN  
Still...  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Outside of myself, The Keeper knows  
more about you and the quicksilver  
project than any other person.  
Would you prefer that I wait until  
whomever has her learned all about  
you and the gland before we attempt  
to find her?  
  
20.  
  
  
DARIEN  
Crap.  
  
Darien, nervous, looks to Hobbes.  
  
Hobbes sits up straight and takes charge.  
  
HOBBES  
Well...let's see. I had lunch with  
her yesterday until about one  
thirty. Anyone see her after that?  
Any other appointments she missed?  
  
DARIEN  
Well, she canceled our regular  
check-up day before yesterday.  
Said something about having to get  
her allergy shots.  
  
HOBBES  
Why would she schedule a doctor's  
appointment the same time as your  
check-up?  
  
DARIEN  
You know...I thought that was odd  
too. She said she gets the shots  
every six months, and that the  
appointment was made before she  
started working for this agency.  
  
Darien shrugs.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
Claire said it was easier to change  
my check-up then her appointment.  
  
HOBBES  
Well, that was before she  
disappeared. Any other  
appointments....  
  
DARIEN  
Come to think of it, she missed our  
appointment yesterday morning. She  
never showed up.  
  
HOBBES  
Uh....Fawkes...she was there. I  
saw her leaving the lab around noon.  
I came looking for you and she said  
you were sleeping....to leave you  
alone.  
  
21.  
  
  
Darien gives Hobbes an odd look.  
  
Hobbes shrugs.  
  
HOBBES (CONT'D)  
That's when we went to lunch. I  
could see you sleeping through the  
doors to the Keep.  
  
DARIEN  
Hobbes...what are you talking about?  
I got there around eleven. Fell  
asleep. Woke about four and she  
never came in. I went home and  
then you dropped by....  
  
Darien looks at everyone in the room, confused.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
Hobbes...Claire never showed up.  
  
HOBBES  
What the...Fawkes, she was there.  
  
Eberts walks from behind the desk, approaching Darien.  
  
EBERTS  
Darien, may I see your arm please.  
  
Darien looks from Eberts to Hobbes to Eberts.  
  
DARIEN  
Why?  
  
Hobbes suddenly realizes the importance of Eberts' question.  
  
HOBBES  
Track marks....he's looking to see  
if you got a shot recently Fawkes.  
  
Eberts nods. Darien offers his arm.  
  
EBERTS  
As I suspected. You received an  
injection of some sort within the  
last 24 hours. And given that your  
monitor does not indicate a recent  
shot of counteragent, you must have  
received something else.  
  
Darien looks back and forth between Eberts and Hobbes,  
confused.  
  
22.  
  
  
HOBBES  
You were drugged my friend. The  
Keep was there, and she gave you a  
shot of something that knocked you  
out.....and confused your memory...  
  
Hobbes peers closely at Darien.  
  
HOBBES (CONT'D)  
What do you remember about running  
into Claire the other night at  
Dave's?  
  
DARIEN  
Not much. You were right. There  
was no reason for me to be  
suspicious.  
  
HOBBES  
(surprised)  
You never agree with me Fawkes.  
You're like a dog with a bone when  
you think you're right and I am  
wrong. Something isn't right  
here...  
(to Eberts and The Official)  
She probably used something to make  
him relax and accept her suggestions.  
  
EBERTS  
We could draw blood and have it run  
through a lab...  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
No. That would reveal the  
quicksilver levels. And I don't  
really care what it was. We need  
to determine if Darien's memory was  
tampered with....and whether we can  
restore that memory.  
  
EBERTS  
Perhaps a hypnotist...  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
(curt and gesturing  
back behind the desk)  
Eberts.  
  
Eberts begins to walk to his assigned position.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
(to Eberts)  
And where would we get a hypnotist  
on such short notice.  
  
23.  
  
  
EBERTS AND HOBBES  
(simultaneous)  
I could do it.  
  
Hobbes and Eberts glare at each other.  
  
The Official glances at the both of them.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Hobbes....go ahead.  
  
Eberts assumes his position, clearly hurt.  
  
Hobbes gives Eberts a quick sneer, then stands and walks  
behind Darien.  
  
HOBBES  
Okay partner. Just give me a  
little trust here. It won't hurt.  
  
Hobbes begins to hypnotize Darien with his voice.  
  
Darien starts to go under...then suddenly jerks alert.  
  
DARIEN  
You aren't going to ask about  
anything other than Claire...right?  
  
HOBBES  
Trust me buddy.  
  
Darien looks at Hobbes above him. Relaxes. Then goes under.  
  
HOBBES (CONT'D)  
Fawkes...can you hear me?  
  
DARIEN  
Um hum...  
  
HOBBES  
Can you tell me what you remember  
about meeting with Claire yesterday  
and the other night at Dave's?  
  
DARIEN  
Uh huh...She said she was  
undercover...  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Wait a minute.....what do you mean  
'undercover'?  
  
Hobbes nods at The Official.  
  
24.  
  
  
HOBBES  
She told Fawkes here the other  
night that she was working on an  
assignment for you....  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
The Keeper is far too valuable to  
be risked in a field assignment.  
She was not acting under my orders.  
  
Hobbes focuses back on Darien.  
  
HOBBES  
What else do you remember  
partner..what do you remember about  
that night at Dave's?  
  
DARIEN  
(slowly remembering)  
She told me that night to meet her  
the next day. She wanted to try a  
new counteragent.....I ....I  
remember her giving me a shot of  
something red....and ...and she  
asked me questions about who I'd  
told about the night before....  
(glazed look at Hobbes)  
I told her about you calling your  
friends, and that we didn't get  
much information.  
(looks at Eberts)  
And that I was going to ask you  
about it....but she told me that  
would be a bad idea.  
  
HOBBES  
I can't believe that she'd lie to us!  
  
Hobbes looks to The Official for confirmation.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
If she is acting as a double agent,  
it wouldn't make sense that she  
would blow her cover before she had  
figured out how to remove the gland.  
  
EBERTS  
Uh....Sir...I may have..  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Not now Eberts! Claire's service  
record is impeccable. There must be  
another explanation. What else  
does Darien remember?  
  
25.  
  
  
HOBBES  
Darien, what do you remember about  
your meeting with the Keeper in the  
lab?  
  
DARIEN  
Hrm...what meeting....  
  
HOBBES  
You met with her in the lab  
yesterday morning. She was going  
to give you an injection of a new  
counteragent. Do you remember that?  
  
DARIEN  
Um...yeah...I guess...  
  
HOBBES  
What do you remember Darien?  
  
DARIEN  
Um...I told you everything that we  
talked about....  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
That's enough. Bring him out.  
  
Hobbes nods.  
  
HOBBES  
Darien, when I snap my fingers, you  
will remember everything about this  
session, and you will remember  
everything about your time with  
Claire...with The Keeper.  
  
Hobbes snaps his fingers and Darien awakens. Darien looks  
around the room.  
  
HOBBES  
(to The Official)  
Sir. I think we are dealing with a  
double agent here.  
  
DARIEN  
Ah...Crap....I can't believe that  
she is a double agent...I just  
can't believe she fooled all of us  
that long...  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
You're right Hobbes. The Keeper  
may be a rogue agent.  
  
26.  
  
  
EBERTS  
(insistent)  
Sir. I may have an idea of what is  
going on....  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Eberts...we are trying to figure  
out what is going on here...  
  
EBERTS  
But sir. I may have the answer...  
  
The Official turns his chair to look at Eberts. Hobbes and  
Darien do the same.  
  
Eberts is uncomfortable with the attention.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
And that answer would be...  
  
EBERTS  
Uh, yes sir. I am aware of a  
project, code named 'Doppelganger',  
utilized by various agencies to  
ensure the constant flow of new data.  
  
Eberts looks for permission to continue. Comprehension  
dawns on The Official's face, but he nods impatiently for  
Eberts to continue.  
  
EBERTS (CONT'D)  
As part of an initial security  
screen, various agencies used to  
put all new recruits through  
hypnosis under the premise that  
they were looking for moles or  
hidden agendas. During this  
process, a second personality,  
dedicated to said agency, was  
implanted. The subject was also  
led to believe that they possessed  
a condition requiring medical  
attention at set intervals. The  
personality was designed to surface  
following chemical induction to the  
system. When the subject left to  
work for other agencies, they were  
conditioned to report for their  
medical treatments, the personality  
would surface, evaluate all data  
known to date, make contact and if  
warranted, would be brought in for  
debriefing.  
  
Eberts continues to glance at each person in the room.  
  
27.  
  
  
EBERTS (CONT'D)  
A second procedure is performed  
following debriefing and the  
subject awakens the next day with  
the original personality restored.  
  
Darien and Hobbes are incredulous. The Official is pissed.  
  
HOBBES  
Eberts, that's bad science fiction.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Damn. I thought all agencies  
agreed to stop initiating that  
procedure. It's bad for internal  
trust.  
  
DARIEN  
I can't believe you guys actually  
do this kind of stuff to people?  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
I think Eberts may be right.  
  
Eberts gives Hobbes a smug smile.  
  
DARIEN  
Crap. Claire knows everything about  
me...  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Not quite everything.  
  
EBERTS  
She will only be relating verbal  
knowledge....that which Claire  
knows from memory....  
  
DARIEN  
Double crap. Claire took files  
from all over the Keep and packed  
them into her briefcase....  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
That means we need to find Claire  
before she is brought in for  
debriefing. You two start tracking  
her movements and see if we can't  
figure out where she went.... What  
are you waiting for...Go!  
  
Darien and Hobbes exit the Office.  
  
28.  
  
  
THE OFFICIAL (CONT'D)  
Eberts, I need to know how to  
reverse this procedure.  
  
Eberts begins heading towards the computer.  
  
EBERTS  
Yes sir. I'll have our people in  
the lab begin working on the  
situation immediately sir.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Eberts.  
  
Pausing and turning.  
  
EBERTS  
Sir?  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Exactly how did you know about this  
procedure. It's highly classified,  
and known to only a very limited  
group of people.  
  
EBERTS  
(very sheepish)  
Uh, well sir...ummmm....I uh...I  
learned it in the private chat room  
set up for black budget agency  
employees sir.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
You learned it where?  
  
EBERTS  
A chat room sir. It's a very  
secure site sir. I learn a great  
deal of information of benefit to  
our operations in that room.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
People know who you are and where  
you work? Do you have any idea of  
the potential security breaches...  
  
EBERTS  
Oh no sir. We all use  
handles...fake names...and we never  
reveal our employers.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
We will talk about this later Eberts.  
  
29.  
  
  
The Official waves Eberts out of the office. Just before  
Eberts reaches the door...  
  
THE OFFICIAL (CONT'D)  
One more thing, Eberts.... If you  
don't use your real name, what name  
do you use?  
  
EBERTS  
(positively embarrassed)  
Sexy Cool Agent  
  
Eberts quickly exits.  
  
CUT TO BLACK:  
  
30.  
  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
  
  
  
INT. KEEP - DAY  
  
Hobbes pulls various files out of the rack on Keeper's desk,  
scanning them for information.  
  
Darien sits before the computer, pecking at the keys.  
  
DARIEN  
The only thing I can access is her  
personal calendar.  
  
Hobbes pauses in his search. He moves behind Darien and  
reads the screen over his shoulder.  
  
The computer screen shows a standard calendar program.  
  
HOBBES  
Any info on that doctor's  
appointment the other day.  
  
DARIEN  
Let's see...  
  
Darien types a few keys, moving the screen to a few days  
prior.  
  
HOBBES  
How'd you know how to do that?  
  
DARIEN  
I worked as a personal assistant  
for a while. Most these programs  
are the same.  
  
HOBBES  
A personal assistant?  
  
DARIEN  
I was gathering information Hobbes.  
  
HOBBES  
Casing the joint so to speak?  
  
DARIEN  
Something like that...  
  
A few more key strokes reveal a single day's worth of  
appointments on the screen.  
  
31.  
  
  
HOBBES  
Convenient. Doctor's name and  
telephone number.  
  
DARIEN  
Think he can reverse the process?  
  
HOBBES  
That's what we're going to go find  
out my friend.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
A DOCTOR, the picture of calm efficiency, sits behind an  
expensive desk, talking on the phone. Only one side of the  
conversation is heard.  
  
DOCTOR  
Sir. I have an Agent Hobbes and an  
Agent Fawkes in my waiting room  
seeking information on one of my  
patients.... Yes sir.... I was not  
aware of that.... I will deal with  
them.... No sir. You can count on  
me sir.  
  
The doctor hangs up the phone, takes a moment to compose  
himself, then presses the intercom.  
  
DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
You may send them in now Mary.  
  
Hobbes and Darien enter the office and approach the desk.  
  
HOBBES  
Agent Hobbes. This is Agent Fawkes.  
  
DOCTOR  
Gentlemen. A pleasure. What can I  
do for you today?  
  
Darien and Hobbes attempt to casually flash their  
identification before taking their seats.  
  
The doctor holds out his hand for the identification.  
  
DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
If I may see those please.  
  
He examines each one in turn, glancing up with feigned  
confusion.  
  
32.  
  
  
The doctor returns the IDs.  
  
Darien sheepishly pockets his and takes a seat.  
  
Hobbes remains standing.  
  
HOBBES  
We would like to ask you some  
questions.  
  
DOCTOR  
I'm not really certain how I can  
help you gentlemen. My patients  
are all human.  
  
HOBBES  
Well, we need some information on  
one of your patients.  
  
DOCTOR  
Do you have a subpoena?  
  
HOBBES  
Cut the crap doc....  
  
DOCTOR  
It really doesn't matter if you are  
with the a... Department of Fish  
and Game was it? Without a subpoena,  
I will not be releasing any patient  
files.  
  
HOBBES  
Come on doc. You know and I know  
that you know why we're here.  
  
Hobbes flashes his jacket, revealing the holstered firearm  
underneath.  
  
HOBBES (CONT'D)  
Not only will you be revealing the  
files, but you're coming with us  
and devising a way to reverse the  
procedure.  
  
The Doctor looks at the gun, then looks at Darien.  
  
Darien, comfortably reclined, gives a wicked grin.  
  
The Doctor sighs, stands and comes from behind the desk,  
heading towards the door.  
  
Darien and Hobbes fall in line after him.  
  
33.  
  
  
DARIEN  
You really have a knack for this,  
you know?  
  
HOBBES  
Yeah. Takes years of practice to  
develop a soft approach like that.  
  
DARIEN  
That's your 'soft' approach?  
  
They exit behind the doctor.  
  
INT. KEEPER'S HOUSE - DAY  
  
Darien sits on the couch, shuffling through a stack of bills.  
Other documents are spread across the coffee table in a  
cluttered mess.  
  
Frustrated, Darien throws a pile of bills onto the coffee  
table and stares at the mess.  
  
DARIEN  
Hey Hobbes. You don't really think  
Claire is a rogue do you? I mean,  
as weird as it sounds, Eberts  
explanation is possible... right?  
  
Darien looks behind him, searching for Hobbes.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
Hobbes?  
  
Darien gives the downstairs a quick look. Finding nothing,  
he heads up the stairs,  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
Darien pauses outside the door to Keeper's bedroom.  
  
HOBBES  
  
Very methodically examines every piece of clothing in the  
lingerie drawer of Keeper's dresser.  
  
DARIEN  
  
Leans against the door frame, a rather smug look on his face.  
  
DARIEN  
Uh...Hobbes?  
  
HOBBES  
  
34.  
  
  
Looks up, startled, and shoves the stockings back in the  
drawer and slams it shut.  
  
Hobbes turns towards Darien, all innocence.  
  
HOBBES  
Just looking for clues.  
  
DARIEN  
Uh...Hobbes. I already told you  
that I'd checked upstairs....  
  
HOBBES  
Well..um...you're still new to this.  
I figured you might have missed  
something. So..did you find  
anything downstairs....  
  
DARIEN  
Not a thing. You think Eberts is  
right? Or is Claire working for  
someone else?  
  
HOBBES  
As much as it pains me to admit  
that Eberts might be right, I  
certainly hope he is this time...I'd  
hate to have to take The Keeper out.  
  
Darien is surprised.  
  
DARIEN  
But you would, wouldn't you?  
  
Hobbes brushes past Darien in the doorway, heading downstairs.  
  
HOBBES  
In a second. Come on Fawkes. We  
have work to do.  
  
Darien follows.  
  
EXT. SECLUDED PARK BENCH - SAME DAY  
  
Keeper sits with her brief case in her lap, her cell phone  
lying on the brief case.  
  
INSERT - KEEPER'S WRIST WATCH  
  
The time is 11:00 am.  
  
BACK TO SCENE  
  
Keeper picks up the cell phone and turns it on. A few  
moments later, it rings.  
  
35.  
  
  
KEEPER  
Yes.... twelve thirty at the  
furniture factory.... I'll be there.  
  
Keeper turns off the phone and lays it back on top of the  
brief case.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. OFFICIAL'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Eberts sits before a laptop on the conference table. He  
wears headphones jacked into the computer. The screen shows  
a detailed map of San Diego. The Official nervously paces  
the room.  
  
Eberts removes the headphones.  
  
EBERTS  
Got it sir. She received the call.  
I am triangulating her current  
location. The pick-up is scheduled  
for twelve-thirty at a furniture  
factory.  
  
The Official comes to look over Eberts' shoulder. Eberts  
begins dialing a phone.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Let Hobbes and Fawkes know her  
current location.  
  
INTERCUT - THE OFFICIAL'S OFFICE/KEEPER'S HOUSE  
  
Hobbes answers his ringing phone.  
  
HOBBES  
Hobbes.  
  
EBERTS  
Robert, I have found her current  
location. She is at Balboa Park.  
  
Eberts taps a few keys.  
  
EBERTS (CONT'D)  
As of a few moments ago, she was  
very near the south parking lot.  
  
HOBBES  
Got it. We're on our way.  
  
36.  
  
  
EBERTS  
The doctor has provided us with a  
serum to reverse the process on the  
Keeper. Stop by on your way over.  
I will have it ready for you.  
  
HOBBES  
Copy that.  
  
  
  
INT. KEEPER'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS  
  
Hobbes closes the phone.  
  
DARIEN  
They found her?  
  
HOBBES  
She's at the south parking lot of  
Balboa. We have to swing by the  
Agency and pick up Claire's  
counteragent. Let's go.  
  
Darien gives Hobbes a confused look.  
  
DARIEN  
Claire's counteragent?  
  
Hobbes simply walks towards the door.  
  
  
  
INT. OFFICIAL'S OFFICE - SAME  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Figure out if any of the agencies  
own furniture factories in town.  
  
Eberts is working the keys on the keyboard.  
  
EBERTS  
Already working on it sir.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
EXT. - BALBOA PARKING LOT - DAY  
  
The agency van pulls into the parking lot. Darien exits the  
driver's side, Hobbes walks around the front from the  
passenger side. They meet and scan the area.  
  
37.  
  
  
They spot a woman with long blonde hair sitting on a park  
bench facing away from the parking lot.  
  
Hobbes nods at Darien as Darien turns invisible. Hobbes  
draws his gun and pulls the action back.  
  
QUICKSILVER POV  
  
DARIEN  
Hobbes? You really think that's  
going to be necessary?  
  
HOBBES  
Fawkes, don't forget. This is not  
Claire that we are dealing with,  
but a hostile agent. I'll take the  
right. You go around the left.  
  
Darien nods.  
  
HOBBES (CONT'D)  
Uh, Fawkes. If you just nodded,  
that's not going to help me. You  
have to say something there buddy.  
  
DARIEN  
Oops. I've got the right. Check.  
  
They approach the bench.  
  
HOBBES  
  
Fans to the right to come around in a wide angle. Hobbes  
comes around the bench and brings his gun up. A YOUNG MAN  
with long blond hair gives a startled yelp.  
  
DARIEN  
  
Looks around, and sees a blonde woman running across the  
parking lot.  
  
DARIEN  
Hobbes! There she is.  
  
The young man stares around wildly.  
  
HOBBES  
  
Whips his head around, searching behind him.  
  
HOBBES  
Where! Dammit Fawkes. Tell me  
where!  
  
DARIEN  
  
38.  
  
  
Takes off running after the woman.  
  
DARIEN  
In the parking lot. She's heading  
towards a car.  
  
KEEPER  
  
Gets in the car and starts it up, pulling towards Darien.  
  
DARIEN  
  
Jumps out of the way, becomes visible, and turns and watches  
the car pull out of the lot.  
  
HOBBES  
  
Runs up to Darien  
  
HOBBES  
Was it her?  
  
DARIEN  
Yeah...it was her.  
  
Hobbes' cell phone RINGS. He pulls it out and answers it.  
  
HOBBES  
Hobbes. Nope. We just missed her.  
  
  
  
INSERT - HOBBES' WRIST WATCH  
  
The time is shortly after noon.  
  
BACK TO SCENE  
  
HOBBES  
Got it. We're on our way.  
  
Hobbes closes the phone and pockets it.  
  
HOBBES (CONT'D)  
She's being picked up in less than  
half an hour at the old furniture  
factory on Kearny.  
  
They both head back towards the van at a jog.  
  
CUT TO BLACK:  
  
39.  
  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
  
EXT. WAREHOUSE - DAY  
  
Darien and Hobbes stand in a secluded corner, across the  
parking lot, checking out the front of the building.  
  
Darien removes an automatic syringe (Epi-pen) from his  
pocket and stares down at it. It is a capped cylinder,  
about six inches in length with a spring-loaded needle.  
  
DARIEN  
Hey Hobbes? You think these things  
will actually bring her back?  
  
Hobbes continues his surveillance.  
  
HOBBES  
(distracted)  
If that's what Eberts said they  
will do, then I'm sure that's what  
they will do.  
  
Darien glances at Hobbes back.  
  
DARIEN  
I thought you didn't like Eberts.  
  
Hobbes looks over his shoulder at Darien and shrugs.  
  
HOBBES  
I don't. Doesn't mean I don't  
trust him to do his job. The  
Official would kill that little  
suck-up if his screw-up let your  
big secret get out.  
  
Darien puts the syringe back in his hip pocket. He steps up  
behind Hobbes and looks over his shoulder.  
  
A car pulls up and the Keeper exits.  
  
KEEPER  
  
Looks around cautiously. Her back is to Hobbes and Darien.  
  
Darien begins walking towards her as Hobbes makes a grab,  
too late, for his arm.  
  
HOBBES  
Dammit Fawkes. Get back here.  
  
Darien waves a hand behind his back at Hobbes.  
  
40.  
  
  
DARIEN  
Hey! Claire!  
  
Keeper whirls around to face him, her hands behind her back.  
Darien approaches to about five feet from her. He appears  
calm.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
Or should I even call you "Claire"?  
  
KEEPER  
  
Looks around and spots Hobbes. She focuses on Darien.  
  
KEEPER  
What are you doing here?  
  
DARIEN  
Trying to talk you out of doing  
what you are planning to do.  
  
HOBBES  
  
Walks up behind Darien and to the side. Keeper brings a gun  
around from behind her back and points it at Hobbes. She  
holds her briefcase in her other hand.  
  
KEEPER  
You quicksilver, he dies.  
  
Darien looks at the gun. He then looks at Keeper than at  
Hobbes, then back to the Keeper. He shakes his head.  
  
DARIEN  
So Claire isn't in there anywhere?  
  
KEEPER  
Oh, she's in here. She just can't  
get out. You can have her back  
tomorrow....if you still want her.  
  
Keeper eyes Darien up and down.  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
You know, it's really a shame that  
I'm only here for 24 hours. There  
is soooo much I would have liked to  
have done with you....  
  
A second vehicle pulls up. Two large men, obviously agents,  
exit with guns drawn.  
  
HOBBES  
(to Darien)  
You know what you have to do....  
  
41.  
  
  
Keeper swings the gun around to Darien as he turns invisible.  
  
QUICKSILVER POV  
  
As Darien grabs for the Keeper's gun, she fires and the shot  
goes wild. Darien disarms her. She runs into the building.  
  
In the moment that the two agents are stunned to see Darien  
disappear, Hobbes rushes them both. Darien watches the  
Keeper run off, then turns to help Hobbes.  
  
HOBBES  
I have these two monkeys. Go get  
the Keeper.  
  
Darien cold-cocks one of the agents, who falls to the  
pavement, unconscious. Darien runs into the building.  
  
HOBBES  
  
Knocks the other one out and runs around the side of the  
building towards the back.  
  
INT. WAREHOUSE -CONTINUOUS  
  
Darien scans the room and spots Keeper running towards the  
back doors. He takes off after her.  
  
Hobbes comes in through the back door, gun drawn. Keeper  
freezes in her tracks. Hobbes reaches out and grabs her arm.  
  
HOBBES  
Game's over. You're coming with us  
and I'm getting my Keeper back.  
  
KEEPER  
  
Swings around with the briefcase, whapping Hobbes' gun arm.  
  
HOBBES  
  
staggers as the gun goes flying.  
  
KEEPER  
  
Whirls and faces  
  
DARIEN  
  
In the process of becoming visible.  
  
KEEPER  
Ah, Darien. So much I would like  
to tell you... and so little time  
left to me.  
  
42.  
  
  
DARIEN  
What could you possibly have to  
tell me?  
  
KEEPER  
So very much Darien. You're right  
not to trust Claire. They really  
don't want the gland out of your  
head, and she has no intention of  
fixing it.  
  
Hobbes recovers and grabs his gun.  
  
HOBBES  
Don't listen to her kid. She knows  
she's lost.  
  
Darien looks from Keeper to Hobbes.  
  
DARIEN  
I don't believe you.  
  
KEEPER  
But Darien, I know that you do. You  
don't trust Claire.  
  
Darien begins walking towards her.  
  
Keeper drops the briefcase and tries to run past Darien.  
  
Darien lunges and grabs her.  
  
Darien and the Keeper go down. They struggle.  
  
DARIEN  
Hobbes. Get over here. You have  
to hold her.  
  
DARIEN  
  
Continues to struggle with Keeper, who is now face down.  
  
HOBBES  
  
Fumbles trying to get a hold of her. He pins her down by  
sitting on her.  
  
HOBBES  
I got her.... The shot Fawkes!  
Give her the shot!  
  
KEEPER  
  
Continues to struggle.  
  
43.  
  
  
The auto injector becomes visible suspended above her neck,  
as it breaks the skin,  
  
KEEPER  
  
Looks up at Darien, then her eyes close.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
INT. AGENCY HALLWAY -DAY  
  
Darien and Hobbes come around different corners, and meet up.  
They walk down the hallway, heading to The Official's office.  
  
DARIEN  
Hey Hobbes. How's Claire?  
  
HOBBES  
She seems to be doing fine. She  
assured me they were able to  
reverse the procedure. She should  
be okay now.  
  
DARIEN  
Any idea why The Official want's to  
see us?  
  
Hobbes shrugs.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
I'm hoping they figured out which  
agency did this to Claire. I can't  
wait to take that little group down.  
  
Hobbes stops and gives Darien an odd look.  
  
HOBBES  
Pretty gung-ho for you.  
  
He reaches out and grabs Darien's wrist, quickly checking  
the tattoo. He lets go and looks up at Darien.  
  
HOBBES (CONT'D)  
Well, that explains the attitude.  
You're cutting it awfully close  
there my friend.  
  
Darien shrugs.  
  
DARIEN  
I'm dropping by the Keep after our  
meeting with The Official.  
  
44.  
  
  
Hobbes considers Darien for a few moments.  
  
HOBBES  
You know that wasn't Claire talking  
that day?  
  
DARIEN  
Yeah. I know.  
  
HOBBES  
But you still believe her?  
  
DARIEN  
Let's just say that I continue to  
have my doubts.  
  
HOBBES  
Little paranoia never hurt no one.  
  
Both turn and take the last couple of steps to the door.  
Darien opens the door and ushers Hobbes in.  
  
  
  
INT. OFFICIAL'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS  
  
Darien closes the door and then follows Hobbes across the  
room. They both take their seats.  
  
The Official is seated behind the desk. His hands, folded,  
rest lightly on the desktop. He nods at both.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Gentlemen. First, nice work on  
retrieving The Keeper.  
  
Darien leans forward in his seat.  
  
DARIEN  
So, when do we get to go after the  
people that did this to Claire?  
  
The Official exhibits surprise at Darien's enthusiasm, and  
continues with some distaste.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Unfortunately, that will not be  
possible. While we were able to  
reverse the effect on the Keeper,  
the agency responsible is currently  
out of our league.  
  
Darien and Hobbes look at each other, confused.  
  
45.  
  
  
HOBBES  
Uh, sir? What do you mean, 'out of  
our league?' Fawkes here and I can  
handle anything they might throw at  
us.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
I don't doubt that you, Agent  
Fawkes and the 'gland' would be  
capable of handling that agency.  
However, that's not what I meant.  
They currently have a larger budget  
and more leverage than I do.  
  
The Official looks over at the telephone.  
  
THE OFFICIAL (CONT'D)  
Orders have come down from on high  
that I am to let this matter drop.  
  
The Official looks back and forth between Hobbes and Darien,  
his hands gripping the edge of the desk.  
  
THE OFFICIAL (CONT'D)  
That does not mean, however, that I  
am inclined to let bygones be  
bygones, so to speak. I will  
continue to keep tabs on this  
agency, and somewhere down the  
road, I will have the opportunity  
to teach them that nobody messes  
with my agents with impunity.  
  
DARIEN  
You're not even going to give us  
any information are you?  
  
Hobbes nods agreement.  
  
THE OFFICIAL  
Considering the fact that your  
desire for retribution appears to  
equal mine, no Darien. At this  
time, I don't think it would be  
pertinent to give you any more  
details.  
  
The Official relaxes, and opens a file on his desk. He  
begins reading, then looks up at the two waiting agents.  
  
THE OFFICIAL (CONT'D)  
That will be all for now gentlemen.  
  
46.  
  
  
Darien and Hobbes stand and head towards the door.  
  
CUT TO BLACK:  
  
47.  
  
  
  
TAG  
  
  
INT. KEEP - DAY  
  
Keeper sits at her desk, head in her hands. Darien enters  
the Keep. Hearing the noise, Keeper sits up and begins  
shuffling papers, trying to look busy.  
  
DARIEN  
Hey Claire.  
  
KEEPER  
(forced)  
Darien! It's good to see you. What  
brings you by so early in the day.  
  
Darien sits on the edge of the desk, facing Keeper, hands in  
his lap.  
  
DARIEN  
Well, I kind of need a shot.  
  
Keeper reaches for his wrist, pulling back the watch to note  
that the tattoo is almost all red.  
  
KEEPER  
Darien! You know you shouldn't wait  
this long. You should have come by  
yesterday or the day before!  
  
Darien shrugs.  
  
DARIEN  
I figured you needed a little time  
to come to terms with everything  
that happened. I've been careful.  
  
Keeper begins mechanically preparing the shot. Darien takes  
the position and the shot is administered in total silence.  
  
Keeper begins putting everything away, avoiding looking at  
Darien.  
  
KEEPER  
(very stiff)  
Darien. I feel that I owe you an  
apology. I realize I had no  
control over my actions, but my  
behavior at the bar that night was  
unacceptable.  
(MORE)  
  
48.  
  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
And I shudder to think what may  
have happened to you or this  
project if you and Robert had not  
arrived in time to prevent the  
debriefing.  
  
Darien hops off the exam table and walks up behind her.  
  
DARIEN  
Claire? You don't need to apologize.  
  
Keeper turns to look at Darien. He reaches out and takes  
her hand.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
How much do you remember Claire?  
  
Keeper pulls away.  
  
KEEPER  
Oh my god Darien.....I remember  
everything. Can you ever forgive  
my behavior that night?  
  
DARIEN  
Hey....Claire...there's nothing to  
forgive. That wasn't you that  
night. And it's not your fault....  
  
KEEPER  
Oh, Darien...you have no idea...  
  
DARIEN  
I have a very good idea.... uh....Do  
you remember me telling you about  
Hobbes?  
  
Keeper smiles at Darien.  
  
KEEPER  
Yes, I do. That is so very sweet.  
I really don't know what I am going  
to do about that.  
  
DARIEN  
Uh...could you ... maybe... um...do  
nothing? Hobbes will kill me if he  
finds out I told you that.  
  
Keeper grabs Darien's hand, smiles and squeezes.  
  
49.  
  
  
KEEPER  
Don't worry Darien. I'll keep that  
between the two of us. What I  
can't believe is my behavior...I  
simply have no excuse.  
  
Darien ducks his head to catch Keeper's eyes.  
  
DARIEN  
Claire. That wasn't you. You  
don't have to apologize for it.  
  
KEEPER  
But Darien, I almost gave everything  
away.  
  
She looks up at him.  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
They would have known everything  
about you. You never would have  
been safe again....  
  
Darien pulls the Keeper in tight for a hug.  
  
DARIEN  
Hush Claire....I knew that wasn't  
you.  
  
Darien pulls his face back, releasing the Keeper, but  
keeping an arm draped across her shoulder.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
But I do think that you need to  
talk about it. And, well, I am in  
kind of a unique position to  
understand what you went through.  
  
Keeper pulls away and glares at Darien.  
  
KEEPER  
How can you even equate your  
situation with what I went through?  
  
Darien is surprised at the vehemence.  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
I underwent a vile procedure  
performed on me by people I trusted.  
I was made to do their dirty work  
for them, and had no control over  
what I could and couldn't do. How  
can you claim you know what I  
feel...  
(MORE)  
  
50.  
  
  
KEEPER (CONT'D)  
you knew exactly what you were  
getting into....you volunteered to  
avoid a prison term!  
  
Darien sits on the edge of Keeper's desk, crossing his arms,  
frowning.  
  
DARIEN  
Oh yeah. That's right. I  
volunteered for a six week trial  
involving a "little surgery".  
Instead, I ended up with my brother  
implanting a gland in my brain that  
turned out to be a factory reject....  
no way to remove it... blackmailed  
into working for people I don't  
trust so that I don't go insane and  
kill someone.... Sure Claire, no  
similarities at all... and I knew  
exactly what I was getting myself  
into.  
  
Darien slowly stands, runs his fingers through his hair,  
frustrated. He beings to cross the room, stops and turns  
back to Keeper.  
  
DARIEN (CONT'D)  
I would say that we shared very  
similar experiences Claire. And I  
for one am kind of glad you had  
this little episode.  
  
KEEPER  
Darien! How can you be the least  
bit glad about what happened to me?  
  
Darien turns his back on her and continues towards the door.  
It opens, and Darien walks partially through. He turns and  
looks back at Keeper.  
  
DARIEN  
Because......well Claire ....I  
guess that now you know how I  
feel....don't you.  
  
Darien pauses for a moment, then turns and walks down the  
hallway. The doors close. Keeper just stands there.  
  
FADE OUT.  



End file.
